This invention relates to underground rock chutes.
Conventionally underground rock chutes are formed by excavating raises or winzes by conventional blasting or by raise boring from one level in a mine to another. If the integrity of the rock through which the chute passes allows it, the unlined chute may be used. However, in bad ground it is necessary to line and re-inforce the walls of the chute.
An object of the invention is to provide a lining system which is relatively easy to install and which in the preferred embodiments of the invention leads to easy replacement of worn parts.